


Stumble

by namyooni



Series: one step at a time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hilda (Cartoon), Overwatch (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Awkwardness, Board Games, Depression, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homophobia, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Racism, References to Depression, SOME BTS, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Slow To Update, Social Anxiety, Social Issues, Some Humor, Undertale Saves and Resets, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namyooni/pseuds/namyooni
Summary: This is the awkward adventures of my OC I'm going to try to make it as realistic as possible (: There will be no shipping my OC with ANY characters, I will go in-depth about their feelings for romantic and sexual relationships, also this character is in multiple fandoms and they will be changed slightly to fit each fandom but no huge changes (I.e  race, gender, looks, species, etc.) will be made to the character.  (Some chapters may be a little short sorry in advance)





	1. 시작

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently '시작' (sijag) means 'the start' in Korean but that's from google translate so it might not be correct (:

  
**`•.,¸¸,.•´¯ `•.,¸¸,.•´¯시작¯´•.,¸¸,.•`¯´•.,¸¸,.•`**  
  
  
  
  
'Huff...huff...'  
I look over the edge of the hole.. should I jump? I look behind me, I can hear them chasing me I bit my lip _'in I go'_   thought to myself. I jump in with one more look over my shoulder, I hope it doesn't hurt too much.

* * *

  
Pain that's all there is my whole body hurts, I stifle a scream as I get up. My leg feels like it's on fire and my head is pounding as I try to get up. I oddly hear some music playing, how? where is it coming from? I look around in confusion.  _''Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower hmm, you're new to the underground aren't ya?'_  ' I look behind me and there is a flower? A talking flower? What's next a- before I could finish the thought _'Flowey'_   interrupted me _''Golly, you must be so confused.''_ Maybe this flower can help me? I didn't really trust it all that much. _"Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!"_ What? _"I guess little old me will have to do._ _Ready? Go!"_ I felt.. weird that's the only word to describe it there was a tugging at my chest and it felt like something left my body, _"See that Heart? That is your SOUL the very culmination of your being"_ I look around me this is definitely weird... it looks like a video game... I look around it seems I'm trapped in a square box with this red heart being my _'SOUL'_ as Flowey had said I look down.  
**'LV 1 HP 15/20'** what is this? Flowey answered for me _'Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV.'_ So this is like a video game then... _"What's LV stand for? Why LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"  "Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"_ The flower winked at me? This is so odd... _"Down here, LOVE is shared through...Little White...'friendliness pellets.'"_ I get a weird feeling that I shouldn't trust him _"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"_ I see the _'friendliness pellets'_ coming towards my  _'SOUL'_ I try to dodge but one cuts my cheek I wince in pain _'that hurt more than I thought it would' **"You idiot. In this world, it's kill or BE killed! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?!"**_ I'm surrounded by pellets this time I can't even try to dodge... I look down at my stats ' **HP 01/20'**...this is it I'm gonna- **_'DIE'_** I close my eyes waiting for pain... or nothingness but all I feel is warm is this what death feels like? I thought it would hurt more _..._ a softer music starts playing I feel safe and warm  **'What a terrible creature torturing such a poor innocent youth...'** I open my eyes a goat, monster? is standing in front of me, **"Ah do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL caretaker of the RUINS."** The RUINS? is that what this place is called? **"I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down"** Do people fall down here a lot? I look up at the hole that I jumped down. **"You are the first Human to come here in a long time"** That answers that. **"Come! I will guide you through the catacombs"** I felt my _'SOUL'_ go back into my body Toriel was standing in front of me **"This way"**   I was a little hesitant but I followed her through the door. **  
**


	2. 폐허

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would've been posted yesterday but all of my work got deleted so I was feeling really discouraged. I re-wrote the whole thing it may be a little more rushed tho so sorry for that (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> '폐허' apparently means the ruins in Korean but like I said the last chapter that might be wrong because I used google translate! (:

I followed Toriel as she walked through a door, there is a glow coming from the front of the room so I walk closer and touch the glowing...thing.  
_(The shadow of the Ruins looms above filling you with determination)_  
(HP fully restored.)  
**???   LV 1 14:22**  
**Ruins-Entrance**  
**Save        Return**  
I touch the save option... ****  
FILE SAVED  
I run up the stairs and continue following Toriel. **"Welcome to your new home, innocent one."** I look around...this is my home now?  **"Allow me to educate you in the operations of the RUINS."** She then proceeds to walk over some pressure plates and flips a switch.  **"The RUINS are full of puzzles, Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move to room from room, please adjust yourself to the sight of them"** I nod and stare at the puzzle for a minute, I notice Toriel starting to leave so I follow her. **"To make progress here you will need to trigger several switches."** I look around for a moment and nod, _I can do that._ **"Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip"** I follow her over a bridge and see a switch with yellow arrows pointing at it, I walk up to it and see a note by the switch  ** _'please flip this switch  -Toriel'_** I flip it and start following Toriel over another bridge. There are two switches this time, one has arrows and what looks to be like another note I walk up to it and read the note  _ **'Please press this switch too  -Toriel'**_ I press the switch again and hear a thud ' **''Splendid I am so proud of you little one! come let us move to the next room."** I smile and follow her  **"As a human living in the UNDERGROUND monsters may attack you"** I can die down here too?...  **"You will need to be prepared for this situation, however, worry not the process is simple when you encounter a monster you will enter a FIGHT."** I feel a little nervous about the fighting part but I should be fine right? I can do this!  **"While you are in a fight strike up a friendly conversation."** I look at her confused but agree anyway.  **"Stall for time, I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."** I walk up to the dummy... I felt pulling on my chest again.  
_(You encountered the Dummy.)_  
**??? LV 1 HP 20/20**  
FIGHT ACT  ITEM  MERCY  
I touch ACT and some more options show up.  
**Check     Talk**  
I decided to go with talk thinking about what Toriel said. _H-hello_  
_(You talk to the DUMMY...It doesn't seem much for conversation)_  
Toriel seems happy with you! YOU WON! You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.  
**"Ah, very good! You are very good!"** I blush a little at the compliment and turn away from her.  **"There is another puzzle in this room...I wonder if you can solve it!"** I nod and start to follow her again.  
_(Froggit attacks you!)_  
Maybe I should ACT again or should I try something else? I look at my options and decide to play it safe.  
**Check    Compliment    Threat**  
I chose check since I know nothing about this...frog.  
_FROGGIT ATK 4 DEF 5_  
_(Life is difficult for this enemy.)_  
Before anything else can happen Toriel interrupts the fight and glares at Froggit until he goes away.  
YOU won you earned 0 XP and 0 gold I look around and there is a sign 'The Western room is the Eastern room's blueprint' huh that might be useful  
I start humming as I follow Toriel through the Ruins until we run into a floor of spikes I look at Toriel with a little worry...they seem sharp. **"This is the puzzle, but...here take my hand for a moment."** I do as she says and she starts leading me through the puzzle.  **"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now."** I look back at the 'puzzle' as the spikes gleam in the light I can't really help but agree with her.  **"You have done excellently thus far, my child"** I blush and hide my face in my sweater...I must look like a tomato.  **"However...I have a difficult request to ask of you...I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself."** I look at her and smile. _That's easy_ **"Forgive me for this..."** She starts walking away as the music changes I immediately follow her, I was a little winded at the end my cheeks flushed pink from the exercise, _that was longer than I thought it would be._   **"Greetings my child do not worry I did not leave you"** I jump back and trip over my feet _she scared me._ **"I was merely behind this pillar the whole time"** Can she teleport or is she just really fast?  **"Thank you for trusting me** **however there was an important reason for this exercise."** I look at her with confusion.  **"...to test your independence, I must attend to some business and you must stay alone for a while."** I hope she isn't worrying... _I'll be fine!_ **"Please remain here it's dangerous to explore by yourself"** I nod at her then look around **"I have an idea I will give you a CELL PHONE if you have a need for anything just call"** I look at the phone she handed me... it looks really outdated, I smile at her and hold it close to my chest _best to not complain._ **"Be good alright?"** I nod then she leaves...now what am I supposed to do...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first chapter I hope you liked it! Please give a little feedback if you can this is my first time writing! ♥


End file.
